Brother on Board: Gunshots
by J0HNS1LVER
Summary: This is a companion story to my One Piece fanfic Brother on Board. It follows Bonnie Anne as she is sent from the Spiral to the One Piece World, winds up trapped in a rifle, becomes one half of the Strangest Couple Ever and eventually sets sail alongside Sabo and Luffy at the start of the One Piece Series.
1. The Spiral

_**BROTHER ON BOARD: GUNSHOTS**_

 **Summary - This is a companion story to my One Piece fanfic Brother on Board. The story follows Bonnie Anne as she is sent from the Spiral to the One Piece World, winds up trapped in a rifle, becomes one half of the Strangest Couple Ever and eventually sets sail alongside Sabo and Luffy at the start of the One Piece Series.**

 **Rating - M - Because I'm looking to scare away the kiddies from the Pirate 101 side since this story details the highly unconventional love between a Human man and a Fox woman… who is trapped in a rifle. Also I may include alternate versions of 'the Polishing Incident' and possibly Bonnie's version of the crazy night with Nojiko so the rating is to be safe.**

 **Background Info - For the One Piece Fans who have never played Pirate 101. The Spiral is a swirling, spiral galaxy that is made up of many inter-connected worlds that are seen in little round 'bubbles'. Each world plays homage to a different country and is packed full of references to that culture.**

 **Marleybone is filled with Dogs, Cats and Foxes and is based off of England with Albion being Ireland/Scotland. But there's a major rift between the upper class/noble Dogs and everyone else in the poverty stricken lower class. Bonnie Anne's brother Guy is one of the most vocal radicals who doesn't like Foxes being treated as second-class citizens. She left home to get away from him.**

 **Monquista is filled with Monkeys and is based off of Spain with a smaller section called Puerto Mico playing homage to Puerto Rico.**

 **Cool Ranch is the American Old West and is filled with Chicken cowboys, Buffalo Native Americans and all sorts of skilled gunslingers.**

 **Mooshu has an Oriental feel with Bull samurai, Horse barbarians, Goose, Crane and Goat martial artists, the infamous Ninja Pigs and the mysterious Yak-filled criminal organization the Yakuza.**

 **Aquila is Ancient Greece and is filled with birds of prey like Eagles, Hawks, Vultures and other creatures from Greek Mythology.**

 **Polaris is a reference to France and Imperial Russia. There are Walrus Tsars, Polar Bears and Penguins. The most famous Penguin is Napoleguin who is an homage to Napoleon Bonaparte. He was an unparalleled military genius who plunged half the Spiral into a massive conflict called the Great Polarian War.**

 **Valencia is filled with Unicorn scholars, Guinea Pigs and Crabs and is based off of Italy. It's the home of the Armada: the robot army created to end the Polarian War. But the robots have gone rogue and are the villains of Pirate 101.**

 **And then there's Skull Island. This one isn't based on a world culture but rather pirate culture in general and has some of the most creative islands in the game. The most notable are Flotsam which is the Pirate 101 equivalent of Shipwreck Cove, Jonah Town - a fisherman village (with a seedy underbelly) on the back of a whale, and of course Skull Island the place where the game starts.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece or Pirate 101. This is a non-profit crossover fanfic.**

* * *

 **The Spiral -**

Ahoy, Bonnie Anne, here! This diary is where you'll learn my innermost thoughts and secrets.

Let's start with a big one, shall we? Bonnie Anne isn't my real name. I was born Annie Fox. Due to some family issues that I'd rather not go into… when I came of age I joined a pirate crew, changed my name and left my homeworld of Marleybone behind me.

I prefer being Bonnie Anne to be honest. I made the name famous myself. I don't have to worry about being related to a shady radical anymore. Because now I'm Bonnie Anne: one of the best shots in all the Spiral.

But then I was thrown through a Transportal out of the Spiral… and that's when everything changed.

I'm still an incredible shot. But now I'm stuck in a world without magic.

It's not all bad. I'm a member of the craziest pirate crew you're ever likely to meet: the Straw Hat Pirates. I've seen some downright amazing things on this crew. Every day is an adventure with them.

I've even got a boyfriend! A cute Human named Sabo. That's right! Bonnie Anne is dating a Human! It's uncommon, weird and frowned upon in both our worlds. In this world as well as mine they'd call Sabo a Furry… which is a depraved pervert obsessed with furry Animals. Back home, they'd be calling me a Human-Lover which is basically the opposite... a depraved Animal pervert obsessed with furless Humans. I'd get dirty looks, lots of talk behind my back and I'd most likely get kicked out of classy establishments. Interspecies relationships between Animals are considered controversial at best. Relationships between Animals and _Humans_ are a major taboo. My mum would probably have a stroke if she heard. And the less said about my brother the better.

But that doesn't really matter anymore because as I already mentioned, I'm stuck in this new world with no way back to the Spiral. The only magic I've seen here are the Devil Fruits which grant people special powers. But I have yet to see a power that allows interworld travel.

Sabo is what makes this whole situation bearable. That's why, even if I could go home, I still wouldn't care what anyone thought of our crazy relationship. Not anymore anyway. I learned that from Sabo. He says that since pirates are outlaws that means they can do whatever they want and that they don't have to answer to anybody. Pirates are the freest in all the seas.

That bold, confidence comes with a massive stubborn streak which can be a right pain-in-the-arse sometimes. But I wouldn't have him any other way. Because he's also the most caring and devoted person I could've ever hoped to meet.

He carries me around, he talks to me, he listens to me and he treats me like I still matter.

I know that all sounds like basic stuff but I've left out the most important part of my situation...

I'M TRAPPED IN A BLOODY, GOD-FORSAKEN, THRICE DAMNED RIFLE!

Sorry… lost my composure there for a moment...

Don't get me wrong, it's a very nice rifle. It certainly puts my old Thunderbuss to shame. BUT IT'S _STILL_ A BLOODY PRISON!

I'm an object. I can't move. I can't talk. All I can do is shoot. Or not shoot. But all you have to do is take out my bullets and then I can't even do that. It's maddening having so little control over your life.

Sabo makes up for all that. He carries me everywhere… and now I can move. He listens to every little sound I make… with him I can talk. He always makes sure to leave me loaded and trusts me to shoot when it's important. I'm not just an object to him. I'm Bonnie… his partner… his girlfriend… the sweet scoundrel even calls me his better half. He's promised to get me out of this rifle and I believe him. Because I know he'd do anything and everything for me. How could I _not_ fall for someone that dedicated? Human or otherwise?

And you'd better believe that I'll do anything for him too. I'll smite his enemies and I'll watch his back in any situation. Everything good I have in this world can ultimately be traced back to him. _No one's_ taking that charming goofball away from me. You mess with Sabo… you deal with Bonnie Anne.

You're probably wondering how I got trapped in the rifle in the first place.

That story takes place before I set sail with the Straw Hats and before I even met Sabo.

It happened over two years ago back in the Spiral where I was working as a scout on Skull Island for the legendary Captain Avery. I thought it was just another normal day. But it turns out that this was the day that my life would change forever.

* * *

I made my way up the steps of Skull Island Fort and headed for the mansion that towered over everything. Other than the massive Skull Cave which gives Skull Island its name… Captain Avery's mansion at the top of Skull Island Fort is the most instantly recognizable part of this island.

Lieutenant Smollet had informed me that I had received a summons from Captain Avery. Well, when the Steward of Skull Island summons you… you answer it!

For those of you who don't know, Captain Horace Avery was a famous pirate whose name is still known throughout the Spiral. He's one of the few pirates that has managed to retire with his life and treasure intact. When he retired from piracy he won stewardship over Skull Island from the Governor of Marleybone in a bet.

Under Avery's guidance the former Marleybone Colony has become the safest pirate haven in the Spiral. Skull Island Fort's defenses are impressive but I think Avery's reputation is what makes the place so safe. Even the shadiest rogues in the Spiral know not to mess with his territory.

And what does Avery do with this pirate haven, you ask? He takes in orphan children and has them trained to be pirates. Avery's detractors say that he's creating a generation of criminals. But what he's really doing is making sure that the kids have the skills they need to survive in this age of piracy.

Captain Avery's trainers are a formidable bunch. All of them are masters of their craft. My former mentor, a Pelican called Ol' Fish Eye, not only oversees the defenses in the East Bastion but he also trains the young Musketeers and teaches them to shoot. Remember my signature Scatter Blast technique? Ol' Fish Eye's the one who taught me how to do it. He helped me go from a great shot to an amazing shot.

Speaking of yours truly, my job as a scout meant that when there was trouble on Skull Island, I was the one that got sent to scope out the situation. But on quiet days like this one where there was no trouble, I was a glorified babysitter for the young pirates-in-training. I didn't mind. I've always had a soft spot for kids. So I'd keep an eye on them, I'd guide them and I'd make sure they didn't get into trouble. Captain Avery provided me with an apartment in the Bunkhouse and a small salary in exchange for my services. I considered Skull Island to be my new home.

My life was simple but I was happy. And then it all changed.

"Ahoy, Captain Avery!" I called out as I entered the mansion. "Ye sent for me?"

"Ah, Bonnie Anne, I did indeed!" Avery replied from where he was standing by his desk.

I remember everything about this day vividly. Avery was wearing his usual gold-lined blue Captain's coat and his feathered Captain's hat. His short white beard and white eyebrows stood out in contrast to the brown curls of hair that hung down to his neck. Avery's rare white scarakeet was perched on his arm.

"Two of your old acquaintances just paid me a visit," Captain Avery informed me. "They said they needed your help with a special mission. Apparently it's very secret and very important. They wouldn't share any details… only that it involves the Armada."

"The Armada?" I repeated. "Isn't that the robot army from Valencia that ended the Great Polarian War?"

"That's the one," Avery confirmed. "The robots themselves are called Clockworks. However, the Polarian War has been over for years and Valencia is still creating more Clockworks. I think they've lost control of their puppets."

"Do ye think I should go an' see what all the fuss is about?" I offered.

"Take all the time you need," Avery agreed. "Any information you can provide would be invaluable. I don't trust the Armada. Clockworks aren't alive like you and me. They're hollow men that run on gears and wires. Your old friends are waiting for you at the Kraken Skulls Tavern."

"Right, I'll tell ye ev'rythin' that I learned after the mission," I announced as I headed for the door. Two old friends… I had a feeling I knew just the Cat and Mouse duo that was waiting for me at the Kraken Skulls. "I'll be back!"

"Take care," he called after me.

If I had known this would be the last time I'd ever see Captain Avery… I would've said a proper goodbye.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to reach the Kraken Skulls. I made my way up to the counter and greeted Skinny Pete the bartender. For the record - Skinny Pete is very fat Human with a long black beard. And yes, he is well aware of his ironic name. You'll find that many of us Spiral residents have ironic names. I know a Shark that works for Captain Avery named Fin Dorsal. And, of course, this is coming from a Fox with Fox for her original surname.

"Cap'n Avery said some friend o' mine are waitin' here for me," I addressed the bartender.

"Aye, they wanted to meet in private," Skinny Pete drawled. "I loaned 'em the tavern cellar. It's down through the trapdoor in the corner."

I nodded my thanks and climbed down through the trapdoor. The tavern cellar was a large room with a long table in the middle of it. And just as I'd expected, a familiar Cat and Mouse were in a quiet discussion at the other end. My old shipmates Reedy Mary and Calico Jake.

"JAKE! MARY!"

"As I live and breathe! Bonnie Anne, It's so good to see you!" Calico Jake is a Calico Cat with a knack for flair. But you could probably tell that if you saw him. He was wearing his usual fancy high-brimmed pirate hat and his gold-lined red vest and gold pants. Jake was my first Captain. I joined his crew when I came of age and he helped me escape Marleybone. I sailed with him for years. Calico Jake and Bonnie Anne… we were a famous pair.

"Look what the wind blew in," Reedy Mary remarked as she pulled me into a hug. She's a brown Mouse with a pointed face and curly purple hair. We were both on Calico Jake's crew together and to this day I still consider her one of my closest friends. She's retired from piracy and settled down here on Skull Island. We occasionally meet every now and again to talk about the old days. "Annie, how have the skies been treating you?"

"Jolly good," I replied. "But you know better than anyone... I haven't set foot off the island in weeks."

"And I trust Avery's been treating you well, Annie-girl?" Jake inquired.

"Better than you ever did, ye rogue!" I retorted.

These are the only two people in the Spiral that I'll let call me Annie. On account that they were my inspiration for changing my name to Bonnie Anne.

When I first met Mary she was posing as a man. She went by the name James Kid. I won't say why. That's her business and she's entitled to her secrets. But she was the one who gave me the idea that changing my name would give me a new start and allow me to leave my past behind me.

And then there was Jake. The shameless flirt insisted on calling me his 'bonny lass'. I was originally going to go as Anne Bonny but Mary suggested flipping it. And I became Bonnie Anne.

"So what's all the fuss about, eh?" I asked. Mary stepped back and took a seat on the edge of the table while Jake stepped forward.

"Calico Jake's moving up the world, lass," Jake answered. "I've got a contact in Port Regal who put me in touch with the Armada. I've been spyin' on them while posing as an informant. You're looking at the Cat who knows the more about the Armada than anybody outside of Valencia. What do you know about them, Annie-girl?"

"Only that they're called Clockworks and are hollow mechanical puppets," I admitted.

"Right you are," Jake agreed. "And Ol' Jake's learned who's pulling the strings! His name's Kane… and he's the first Clockwork that was ever created. He claims he's stronger, smarter and faster than any man. He runs the Armada with his court of a Elite Clockworks." Jake fished into his coat and pulled out a photograph which he set on the table. "I can't even begin to tell you how difficult it was to get this."

I glanced at the photograph depicting a group of six distinct robots. "Is that…?"

"Kane's Court," Jake confirmed.

Their faces all reminded me of masks that I had once seen in a book about the Carnival of Valencia. **[JS A/N: Carnival of Venice. I've got links to wiki pages for both the Armada and the Carnival Masks on my profile page.]**

"That's Kane…" Jake said as he pointed to the robot sitting in a high-backed throne-like chair. His expressionless face resembled a Volto Mask. It was bone white but there were gold designs around the eyes. He wore a black tricorn hat and a matching uniform lined in gold and with a gold gear over his chest where his heart would normally be located.

"We call this one 'the Queen'," Jake continued. "She the most mysterious of the bunch. Robots are manufactured they don't need mates. But she's always silently lurking at Kane's side in Valencia." The Queen was holding her golden Colombina-style half-mask over her eyes with a baton. She wore a fancy gown-like dress and an elaborate headdress.

"That one's Deacon," Jake stated as he pointed to a robot whispering in Kane's ear. His mask was all white and had the mouthless pointed-chinned appearance of a Bauta Mask. He wore a black gold-lined tunic with a black cape and a high brimmed black hat. "He's Kane's new Spymaster."

"And that's Bishop," Jake added as he pointed to the robot next to Deacon. The long beak on his white face was instantly recognizable as the Plague Doctor Mask. He red hat and robes that made him like a member of the Monquisition. **[JS A/N: Spanish Inquisition!]** He held a staff that had three golden interwoven gears mounted on it. "He's Kane's mad tinkerer and was created to study anything that catches Kane's interest."

"There's Phule…" Jake said as he pointed to a robot that was dressed in a black and red jester costume. His split black and white mask was the only one with an expression. The eyebrows and mustache made it look like the Pantalone Commedia Mask. "I'll admit that I don't know what his purpose is exactly. He dresses like a jester but robots are soulless and have no sense of humor."

"But _this one's_ the troublemaker," Jake concluded as the pointed to the final figure. A huge, hulking robot in a heavy gold and black armor. The bottom of his face looked like the mouthless Bauta Mask but the top was decorated in gold like a Colombina Mask. He was holding a massive battle axe. "That's Rooke - Kane's General."

I looked away from the photograph and back at Jake. "Kane's been amassing an army for years now… his goal is to rid the Spiral of Pirates. He plans to send an invasion force into Skull Island which will be led by Rooke. I've arranged to meet with Rooke in my role as an informant to provide him with intelligence for the invasion. The meeting is a set up… our real goal is to have Rooke incapacitated so that he can't lead the invasion. I'll need a sniper to pull that off… and there's no better shot in the Spiral than you."

"If it's t' save Skull Island then I'm yer girl," I agreed. But then glanced back at the picture of my mark. "But… he looks rather sturdy… I'm not sure I'll be able t' put 'im down with just my Thunderbuss."

"Annie, did ye really think Ol' Jake would leave ye high 'n' dry?" Jake countered. "My contact in Port Regal had a custom rifle designed just for you. And as an added boon, if we're successful… the rifle's yours t' keep!"

"Really? What kind is it?" I inquired.

"It's an Advanced Wheel-lock rifle with an added scope and custom revolving action," Jake answered. "Now naturally, I couldn't be seen gathering all the pieces b'fore my big meeting with Rooke… so I called in favor."

"You know I'm retired from pirating," Mary finally spoke up. "But when Calico Jake said it was to help our Annie… I made an exception. I snuck into Valencia and liberated the rifle from one of the Armada Musketeers. I picked up the scope in Puerto Mico and had to deal with a band of Monquistans that were ordered to stop anyone who came looking for it. Finally, I sailed all the way out to Cool Ranch to snag a crate of magnum ammunition that fell off a caravan." Mary smirked. "And then I brought all that to Lucius Fox."

" _The_ Lucius Fox!?" I repeated. Lucius Fox was a genius inventor. His skills weren't appreciated by the 'noble' Dogs back home so he ended up leaving Marleybone when I was still a kit.

"Only the best for our Annie," Reedy Mary replied.

"Ye certainly know how t' flatter a girl," I remarked. "After ye went through so much trouble on my account… I'd have t' be mad t' turn ye down. What's the plan?"

"I have to confirm the last minute details about the meeting," Calico Jake explained. "Obviously, I can't be seen travelling with a sniper. So while I'm doing that… you and Mary will need to go and pick up the completed rifle from Lucius Fox. I'll send the details concernin' the location of the meeting to my contact in Port Regal once I have them. He goes by the name 'Mr. M'. You can find him at a warehouse called Universal Exports."

"I've gotta admit… going on an adventure with you two reminds me of the old days," Mary confessed. "It makes me think that maybe I retired too soon."

"Well, if ye need work I can put in a good with Avery for ye," I offered.

"You two leave together first," Jake instructed. "You're both locals. The people here are used to seeing you together. I'll wait a few minutes then head off on my own."

"Ye're bein' awful careful about this," I noted, "I used t' be the one doin' that for ye."

"The stakes are too high for me to gamble by being reckless," Calico Jake pointed out. "Good luck. I'll be seeing ye soon."

* * *

Reedy Mary and I stopped off at the bunkhouse so I could drop off my old Thunderbuss Rifle and then we went to the docks and set sail on Mary's skiff.

"I bet it feels good to finally get off the island, eh Annie?" Mary asked. "I know I missed this."

"It has been a while," I admitted. I noticed that we were heading towards Jonah Town. I could already see the gigantic whale with the fishing village on its back in a distance. "But how have you been? Did ye really manage t' sail all the way t' Cool Ranch and Valencia on this?"

"I had my husband helping me," Mary replied. "He helped with my cover. Actually… I've got news…" Mary turned from the helm and smiled at me as she held her belly. "I'm pregnant."

"REALLY!?" I exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"We're naming you godmother, of course," Mary informed me.

"I'm honored, really," I said. "I guess that's why ye retired, eh? Reedy Mary's startin' a family."

Mary nodded happily. "What about you? You spend all day keeping an eye on the children for Avery. Do you ever think about settling down? I happen to know a Fox who's single..."

The nerve that Mouse! She was actually trying to play matchmaker. "I've met 'im too! The only other Fox on Skull Island is Don Ready the Mount Vendor! But he's not my type. Honestly… I get this feelin' sometimes that my life's biggest adventure is still ahead o' me. I'm in no mood t' settle down."

"Well, maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet," Mary reasoned. "I look forward to the day when you eventually bring a boyfriend to one of our talks."

"Yea… don't hold yer breath on that one," I retorted and then quickly sought to change the subject. We were getting closer to Jonah Town. "So… Lucius Fox's workshop is in Jonah Town? That seems like an odd place for 'im."

"He's not actually _in_ Jonah Town…" Mary informed me with a smile that told me she knew something that I didn't. "But if you've never been there then I don't want to spoil the surprise."

It didn't take us much longer to reach the massive whale. We tied Mary's skill up onto the wooden dock that was hanging off the side of its back then made our way up the long flight of wooden stairs to a wooden gate where we entered Jonah Town proper.

Jonah Town isn't very big. It's a small fishing village populated mainly by Pelican fishermen. I counted about twenty small painted wooden houses along with a tavern and a few small shops. But, again, it's an entire village on the back of a continuously swimming whale.

"Two to Gullet," Mary requested as we walked by a Pelican fisherman. The Pelican nodded and followed us to the end of the small boardwalk-like street. I stopped and stared in surprise as Mary climbed into a wooden basket that was dangling from a winch above the whale's blowhole.

"So… this _Gullet_ … is _inside_ the whale?" I sought to clarify as I climbed into the basket with her. I peered down below us but saw nothing but darkness in the whale's blowhole. "That seems like an odd place for 'im t' have his lab."

"Just be sure to keep your head down when we get down there," Mary warned me. "There are lots of shady folks in Gullet."

The Pelican worked the winch and our basket was slowly lowered down through the whale's blowhole. Eventually I saw a light that shined through the darkness and from the glow I was able to make out another wooden village that was lit up by streetlamps. The seedy-looking town was dimly lit by streetlamps and was spread a lot farther than the town up top and seemed to be quite a bit bigger.

It was official. This was by far the weirdest whale I had been inside. Laboon, eat your heart out.

"So this is Gullet…" I remarked, "What an interesting smell they've discovered…"

"That probably comes as a consequence of living inside a whale," Mary pointed out. "I'd wager everyone living here is used to the smell by now. Remember… keep your head down."

The basket reached the bottom of the line and we climbed out. I saw a shifty-looking Frog with a pair of revolvers in his hands giving me the evil-eye and quickly looked down. I followed Mary passed the Frog and into the shady secret town. We turned left and eventually stopped at a large wooden building.

"This is it," Reedy Mary announced as she led me through a doorway.

I haven't seen Lucius since I was twelve… but I still recognized him the second I saw him. He was a good half a head taller than me but had the same bushy white eyebrows and the same white mustache at the end of his muzzle. He was wearing a white shirt with a simple bowtie around the collar under a blue waistcoat with a tool belt going diagonally across his chest. He wore a plain pair of work pants but still had the same round glasses with the magnifying lens above his right eye.

"Annie!" Lucius Fox greeted me. Some people say Lucius Fox sounds like Morgan Freeman. I have no idea who that is. But I've known Lucius since I was a kit so I usually counter and say that maybe Morgan Freeman sounds like Lucius Fox. "It's good to see you again. The last time I saw you… you only came up to here." He motioned to his waist.

"I was twelve then…" I reminded him. "Kits grow a lot in ten years."

"That they do," Lucius replied. "So you're the one they roped into this, eh? You'll understand better than any why I'm not a fan of the Parliament in Marleybone. But this invading Armada sounds even worse."

Lucius turned and plucked a rifle off of his work bench and presented it to me. "Your rifle is all prepared. I've installed the Scope and a new, custom Revolving Action for it. It's designed to fire magnum rounds. You won't find another rifle as powerful or as accurate in all the Spiral."

My first thought upon seeing my future prison was that it was the most beautiful rifle I had ever seen. It was nearly five feet long with a smooth brown wooden handle and a long polished black metal barrel. The barrel was mounted on with golden brackets that matched the golden design at the end of the handle. The scope on top made it look like a sniper rifle while the six-sided revolving cartridge in the middle looked like it belonged on a revolver. I also noticed that the rifle had two triggers.

My old Thunderbuss Rifle looked like a clunky cannon compared to the sleek, new piece of weaponry.

"This is the only weapon in existence that can incapacitate Rooke with one shot," Lucius Fox stated. "But even then… you'll need to catch him off guard with a shot straight to the head."

He held out the rifle and I carefully took it from him. It was heavy. But if this was powerful enough to take down a huge armored robot like Rooke in one shot then that made sense.

"A fair note of warning," Lucius advised, "That rifle won't recoil like a flintlock. It's a whole different animal. I'd suggest taking some practice shots to get used to it."

"Right," I agreed, "We'll stop off an' test it on some baticuda on the way t' Port Regal. Thanks for the new rifle, Lucius. Ye've outdone yourself this time."

"Good luck with your mission, Annie," Lucius said. "Don't forget the magnum ammunition."

Mary picked up the crate and I gave Lucius one last wave as he we left the workshop. I was in high spirits and was eager to try out my new weapon. I couldn't help giving the shifty Frog a jaunty wave as we left Gullet and Jonah Town behind us.

* * *

We took a brief detour so I could get some practice in on a flock of baticuda. Just so you know, baticuda are long, thin, blue, eel-like creatures with sharp teeth. They fly in the air using their small bat-like wings.

I made Mary swear not to tell anyone how my new rifle had sent me flying the first time I'd fired it. Nothing worse then when I used to throw Sabo around but it was a good idea to take the few minutes extra to practice. By the time I'd taken down the last baticuda I had perfected my stance so the rifle's powerful recoil would no longer throw me. I was now confident that I could hit my mark from a distance.

We made it to Port Regal shortly after that. Port Regal is a Marleybone Colony in a different section of the Skull Island World. The wide, cobblestone streets, the style of the buildings and the general size of the town can all be compared to Loguetown in the East Blue. Neither of them have anything on the sheer size of the Marleybone Capital on the Isle of Dogs. That's still the largest city I've ever seen. Although that could change once my crew finally reaches Alabasta. Marleybone's population doesn't come anywhere close to one million.

Universal Exports was a large but nondescript warehouse. We made our way inside and were greeted by a brown Dog in a black pirate hat and coat.

"We're lookin' for a 'Mr. M'," I spoke up.

"Of course, that would be me," the Dog replied in a formal Marleybone Accent. **[A/N JS: English Accent]** "Welcome to Port Regal Miss Anne. I am Mycroft Bones and I am an official in Secret Service for Her Majesty the Queen."

"Wait… Mycroft Bones… ye mean like Sherlock Bones? The famous detective?" I questioned.

"Yes… Sherlock is my younger brother," Mycroft admitted, "But I'm sure you would know all about having a brother with a reputation… eh, _Anne_."

He knew about Guy… This Mycroft Bones was clearly in the thick of Marleybone intelligence.

"I left home 'cause I didn't like what he was doin'," I insisted. "An' ye can quote me on that. So this means ye're Jake's contact?"

"That is correct," Mycroft answered. "I used my intelligence network to get Calico Jake his role as an informant for the Armada. I was also the one who conscripted Lucius Fox to design your new weapon. Hostilities between Marleybone and Valencia have been steadily growing over the years. But after hearing Calico Jake's warning about an invasion of Skull Island I knew that now was the time to act. Calico Jake was the one who insisted we use the two of you to gather the pieces and take the shot."

"Did you hear back from Jake about his meeting?" Reedy Mary inquired.

"Yes, Jake's rendezvous with Rooke is coming in the very near future," Mycroft explained. "They're meeting in Monte Royale… which is an old ruined castle not far from here. Jake is already there now. Miss Anne, upon your arrival you are to take up your position in the high tower. There's a back entrance that you can use in order to avoid the docks. You'll find a Marleybone flag in the high tower which you can raise to signal your presence to Jake. Mary… can we trust you to give our sniper a lift?"

"Of course," Mary agreed. "Any chance I could stick around to see her take the shot? After sailing all over the Spiral to gather the pieces I'm feeling rather involved in all this secret business."

"I believe that would be most unwise," Mycroft stated, "We all have our roles to play in this. I, more than anyone, wish to see my plan come into fruition. But we are aiming for discretion. Rooke may become suspicious if he spots your ship anywhere near Monte Royale. You are to drop off Miss Anne and then return in two hours' time to retrieve her."

"Don't worry Mary, I'll be sure t' tell ye all about it when ye get back," I assured her.

"I suppose that will have to do," Mary reasoned as we headed for the door.

"Good luck to you, Anne," Mycroft called after us. "The Queen thanks you for your service.

* * *

"There's the back entrance!" I pointed out as we sailed around behind Monte Royale. The structure would definitely qualify as ruins. The castle walls were all but destroyed. Nothing went up further than one story except for the one round tower which appeared to be three-stories. "Let me out here."

"Good luck, Annie," Mary said as she slowed the skiff to a near stop.

"I'll see you in two hours," I replied. I climbed up onto the railing with the rifle tucked under my arm and then jumped onto the shore.

Again, if I had known this would be the last time I'd ever see one of my dear friends… I would have said a proper goodbye.

Mary pulled away from the from the island and started sailing off the way we'd come. I spotted a window at the back of the second floor on the round tower. That was my way in. The tower got smaller with each floor so after taking a running head start I was able to jump up onto the roof of the first floor and then shimmed through the second floor window.

I climbed a spiral staircase to the top floor and spotted the flag pole with the Marleybone Flag hanging on it. My home world's flag is royal blue in color with a red and gold crown over a red bone. I pulled on the line and slowly raised the flag up through the hole in the tower's roof.

Once the flag was raised to its full height and tied off, I crept over to the window that overlooked the open courtyard below and spotted Calico Jake. He cast a quick glance up at the flag then nodded at my window. I went back to the flag and quickly lowered it. I didn't want anything to give away my position. With that settled, I went back to the window and laid on my stomach with my new rifle aimed down into the courtyard.

I was feeling confident as I settled in to wait for Rooke's arrival. At this point everything had gone according to plan. We had been stealthy and hadn't given anything away. We had no reason to believe that anything would go wrong.

And that's why it caught us both completely off guard when something did.

* * *

We waited for nearly an hour until a robot finally appeared at the far entrance.

But it wasn't the huge, imposing form of the General Rooke… it was the sleek, mouthless form of Spymaster Deacon.

And then a battalion of over a dozen Clockworks marched into the courtyard behind him. The mechanical men were all armed with a long axes raised overhead and sturdy shields.

"What's the meaning of this?" I heard Jake protest. "I was supposed to be meeting Rookie here alone."

"Did you actually believe that we would be foolish enough to send Rookie to meet with someone of your dubious loyalty?" Deacon countered. "Especially with your friend up there in the tower?"

The jig was up. I watched as the empty black eyeholes of Deacon's Bauta Mask face tilted up until they were staring directly at my position.

"ANNIE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Jake shouted.

I bolted up out of my position and ran across the tower to rear window. But I froze when I saw another two dozen mechanical soldiers marching up the path to the rear entrance. These Clockworks were armed with rifles.

There was a loud crash from below as the first Clockworks broke down the doors to the tower. They were coming in. I didn't want to stand here and wait for them to come swarming into the tower so they could all pin me in a corner. I tucked my rifle under my arm and scrambled out the front window and dropped down onto the second floor roof. Jake was in the middle of the courtyard attempting to fight off the swarming robots with his dual swords.

There was no escape to the front or the back… so tried the side. I jumped from the second floor onto the outer wall and started running along it.

 **BANG!**

I looked to the side and saw Deacon with his pistol trained on me. Everything was in slow motion as the round whizzed towards me.

I still had my rifle pinned to my side. I could do nothing to block the round as it struck my shoulder.

Fortunately, we don't use actual bullets in the Spiral. So I didn't lose my arm. Instead, our guns are all spark throwers. But _unfortunately_ , getting shot still hurts like hell. Have you ever been tazered? Getting hit by a spark thrower feels like that.

 **BA-ZAAAT!**

I fell off the wall and crashed down to the ground. Jake ran over and stood over me with this swords still drawn as the Clockworks closed in and kept us pinned down against the wall.

"Sorry I dragged you into this Annie-girl," Jake apologized.

"It's alright… ye got played," I pointed out. This was the end. I didn't want to die hating one of my closest friends for leading me into a trap. "At least we're goin' down together…" I wasn't going to give a heartless machine the satisfaction of begging for mercy. My arms were still twitching but I managed to raise my rifle and pull both triggers. "SCATTER BLAST!"

 **KER-CHOW!**

I took down ten of the Clockworks. But there were still over twenty left standing. It was just one last act of defiance.

 **BA-BANG! BA-ZAAAT!**

I was shot in the side by another two round from a pair of the rifle-wielding robots. At this point I'd lost all feeling in my limbs and was struggling just to keep from drooling and losing whatever dignity I had left.

 **THUD!**

Jake hit the ground next to me. They'd gotten him too.

"There was never going to be a meeting," Deacon stated as he approached. "There was never going to be an invasion of Skull Island. I decided to prove my worth to my father Kane by testing our so-called informant's allegiance. You failed that test. I knew you were conspiring against us the moment I was informed that someone had picked up the Scope in Puerto Mico."

Deacon picked up the rifle. "So this was the weapon you designed to incapacitate my brother Rooke. I doubt it would have worked. But even if it had… Rooke would not have been gone for long. A fallen robot can be rebuilt and resurrected. You living, organic beings do not have that advantage. And that is why you and the rest of your pirate kind will never fit Kane's perfect image of the Spiral."

"So… perfect means bein' a hollow, soulless mechanical contraption run on gears an' wires…" I growled.

Deacon turned his attention towards me. "I know you. You're Avery's scout on Skull Island... Bonnie Anne or is it Annie Fox... sister of the infamous radical Guy Fox." So much for secrets. I still don't know how he learned all that. But this just further proved why Deacon was an exceptional Spymaster. "Calico Jake will be punished for his treachery. And you will as well for daring to go against the Armada. This is the end for you."

This time I _did_ know it was the end. Deacon had just said it. So this time I was at least able to say goodbye to one of my close friends.

"Annie… I'm so… so sorry I dragged ye into this…" Jake apologized again. "Ye were leading a quiet but happy life on Skull Island until I came back and mucked everythin' up."

"Jake… all things considered… it was nice workin' with ye again…" I still couldn't feel my arms and legs but I managed to roll over on top of him.

And I gave that Cat a very thorough goodbye kiss.

That, my friends, was my first instance of dabbling in an interspecies relationship. But in my defense, there had always been something between Jake and I… and I thought I was about to die so I really had nothing left to lose.

"See ye on the other side…" I whispered.

 **BANG! BA-ZAAAT!**

I was shocked again and everything went back.

* * *

Imagine my surprise when I woke up strapped to a table in a dimly lit lab. I heard a strange humming noise that seemed to be a combination between a whirring motor and swirling magic. It was odd to see technology and magic mixed on the Spiral.

 **"Oh good… you're awake…"** came the high-pitched, sniveling drawl of the BIGGEST BLOODY IDIOT IN ALL THE SPIRAL!

Sorry… Deep breaths, Bonnie… It's over… You're in a better place now… You'll never see him again...

I'll try not to let my piss poor opinion of that hook-nosed, gear-brained, two-bit mechanical hack influence my description of what happened.

I found myself staring up at red robes and a long beak that I recognized instantly from Jake's photograph. Bishop the Mad Tinkerer.

"Where… where am I?" I demanded. "Where's Jake?"

"Your fellow conspirator never left Monte Royale," Bishop stated. "Deacon left his body there to... send a message to your friends back in Port Regal and Skull Island not to trifle with Kane and the Armada."

"Jake's gone..." I whispered. I had known it was coming... but the realization that I'd lost one of my closest friends still hit my lick a ton of bricks.

"However," Bishop continued, "My brother admitted that he only needed _one_ body to send his message. He turned you over to me so that I could find some... _other_ use for you."

"I'm not helpin' ye with anything," I insisted.

"Oh… interesting," Bishop remarked. "You actually think that your consent is required. My father Kane has forbidden me from using actual Guinea Pigs as test subjects for my experiments. Something about them being citizens of Valencia with rights… But _you_ are just an expendable prisoner... Kane couldn't care less what happens to you."

The Mad Tinkerer pulled a lever near him and my table tilted forward until I was hanging off it by my restraints instead of lying on it.

I stared at a Transportal on the other side of the room. At least I thought that's what it was. A normal Transportal is a round ring with blue swirling of magic inside it. This one had large 'teeth' of a gear going around the edges and the swirling magic was green in color. There were also two strange gold contraptions that resembled cages attached to the sides. Each 'cage' had a swirling ball of green magic inside of it. I'm not much of a betting girl but I'd wager they were powering the green Transportal.

"I believe you have a Transportal on Skull Island, correct?" Bishop inquired. "So you're at least familiar with the theory behind them…"

"What's t' know?" I asked. "They're doorways… Ye go through one end an' come out another in a different world."

"In layman's terms… yes," Bishop replied. "My father Kane has expressed an interest in creating a Transportal to a world that we haven't been to yet. I've been pursuing the subject and I've managed to create this… Trans _Tunnel_. The journey through is in theory a lot longer that a traditional Transportal… _but_ after months of searching the exit point of the tunnel is now locked on a world that exists somewhere... _beyond_ the Spiral."

"There are worlds that exist outside o' the Spiral?" I questioned.

"It seems so," Bishop said. "I have no idea where this new world is… I have no idea what's there… I don't even know if it's possible to survive the journey through. _You_ are going to be my first attempt at finding out."

"YE'RE MAD! YOU'D JUST CHUCK ME THROUGH A HOLE WITH NO IDEA WHERE IT LET'S OUT!?"

"It could be worse," the mechanical madman pointed out. "We could have had you... _executed_. At least now there's a very slim chance that you'll survive. Actually… in order to give you... _a sporting chance_ in the new world… I've decided to provide you with a weapon."

He turned away and I began struggling against the cuffs binding my arms and legs to the table. But they held fast. Bishop turned back around and placed a familiar rifle in my hand.

"Here's the weapon you had planned on using to incapacitate my brother Rooke," Bishop informed me. "I took the liberty of loading six of your high-voltage magnum rounds into it... _Good luck_."

He pulled on his lever again and my table began rolling forwards towards the 'TransTunnel' on a track that I hadn't noticed earlier. The table stopped in front of the portal. My heart was in a panicked frenzy. I'd broken out into a cold sweat. I can honestly tell you that I have never been so scared in my life.

I was staring into a swirling green abyss… I was face-to-face with the unknown… Maybe even my death... and it was terrifying.

But despite the fear swelling in my chest… I wasn't going to let that heartless mechanical monster see me cry. This was my final moment in the Spiral… this was the last anyone would ever see of Bonnie Anne… I was going to face my end with dignity, damn it!

"You won't succeed..." I called back to Bishop. "Whatever Kane's plan is... it'll fail."

"That remains to be seen," Bishop replied. "But either way... _you_ won't be around to see it."

My restrains came unclasped and I gripped my rifle like a lifeline. My heart stopped completely for that split second before the table pitched forward and I was thrown through the gear-shaped ring into the swirling green abyss of uncertainty.

The swirling green energy rushing by me was making me nauseous. I closed my eyes and clung to my rifle for dear life.

But I suddenly jerked to a stop as I collided with what felt like a wall made out of jelly. I slowly squished my way through it and once I made it through I began to pick up speed again. But that's when I realized that I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't move.

I opened my eyes… and I was a rifle.

That's the full story of how I was sent from the Spiral to the world I'm in now.

Part of me is the tiniest bit grateful that I was thrown through the Transportal because I never would have met Sabo otherwise. But I hate the idea of giving Bishop _any_ credit for influencing my happiness so instead I'll thank whatever cosmic force made it so that the first person I encountered in the new world was Ace. He was the one that jammed me in a box and shipped me halfway across the world to the most wonderfully stubborn, patient and devoted person that I've ever been fortunate enough to meet.

Of course, that encounter with Ace is a story in and of itself which I'll share at another time.

* * *

And that's how Bonnie Anne got sent from the Spiral to the One Piece World. The storyline borrows heavily from the second Bonnie Anne Promotion Quest and shows what could have happened if your pirate wasn't there to help. It takes place before the Pirate 101 storyline starts.

I did what I could to be descriptive where it was important for my readers who haven't played the game. But if you're still having trouble visualizing things, I've started collecting screenshots in order to make a visual novel version of this side-story. However, Calico Jake and Reedy Mary only appear in this Promotion Quest which doesn't activate until Bonnie Anne reaches level 31. So I have a bit of a ways to go before I can get there with my new pirate. But I'll keep you posted on the progress.

In the meantime, I've added two new screenshots of Bonnie Anne to my DeviantArt page. I have links to them on my profile.

And there's also a link to the Armada's Wiki page which features an awesome group picture of Kane's Court. Warning: don't read too far into the page. It contains spoilers for the Pirate 101 storyline.

The next chapter of Brother on Board will be out in three weeks on Monday the 27th and the next chapter of Gunshots, which will feature Bonnie's first enough with Ace, will be out on Monday the 6th.

Silver signing off


	2. Ace

_**BROTHER ON BOARD: GUNSHOTS**_

Bonnie Anne appears with printed copies of last chapters reviews. "This is my story so _I'm_ goin' t' be respondin' t' the reviews."

"The first one comes from **The Keeper of Worlds** , Bein' sent from one world t' another an' findin' meself trapped in a rifle has given me a rather unique perspective on things. So I thought I'd share my story with others. The fact that my social interaction for the last two years has been limited t' an adorable blonde an' his pain in the arse brother means that I've been dyin' t' talk with someone else for a change. I also figure that this diary could serve as my memoirs or a last will an' testament just in case one o' Luffy' stupid ideas gets us all killed."

"An' to **luvBonnieAnne** , First o' all... love the name. I'm flattered t' have such a big fan. But I'd also like t' remind ye that I'm spoken for. This diary is my means of sharin' my history an' inner thoughts with other people. I'm not sure who those similarly named blokes are but from my perspective Jake, Mary an' I are the originals an' those other 'real pirates' are copyin' _us_. Count yerself lucky that ye've never met Bishop. I did an' ye know how that turned out. But from my experience ye should always finish games when ye start 'em. I had this puzzle I was workin' on back in the Spiral. I kept tellin' meself that I'd finish it later. Well... take it from me, ye never know what life'll throw at ye. An' now it'll always bug me that I never got t' finished it. It's probably still in my apartment gatherin' dust in the same place I left it. Ye should visit the Spiral sometime if yer able. It's a lovely place if ye can manage t' overloook the soulless robots. If I was still there I'd sure as shootin' be willin' t' lend ye a hand on yer adventure. I'll eventually show ye how I ended up violatin' my world's Animal-Human Taboo with Sabo. But since we're currently on our way t' Alabasta t' meet up with his brother Ace, I thought I'd share my first encounter with 'im. Er... sorry in advance."

* * *

 **Ace-**

After our adventure on Little Garden, Sabo made a point to ask me why I'm afraid of heights. That led to one of our more trying yes-or-no conversations because I'm actually _not_ afraid of heights. Back when I was a scout for Avery on Skull Island, I used to start every morning by climbing up the Skull Cave so I could sit on top of the mountain and watch the sunrise. That spot also had the absolute best view on the entire island. I could see just about everything from up there.

I'm afraid of _falling_. This hasn't always been the case. It's something that developed when I left the Spiral. Actually, it really developed the very second that I arrived in my new world.

I'd like to think that climbing up the side of Skull Cave almost every morning made me a fair climber.

But back then I had working arms and legs.

Falling thousands of feet is bloody terrifying when you have no control over your body.

Allow me to set the stage: The mad mechanical menace known as Bishop had just chucked me into his TransTunnel as his first living - but also completely unwilling - test subject. And because that calamitous crackpot contraption is the worst scientist to ever be cobbled together in the history of the Spiral, he picked the absolute worst possible exit point for his stupid tunnel…

…the middle of the bloody sky.

I believe you'll recall that when I left off last time, I had closed my eyes to keep from being sick after getting flung into Bishop's swirling green inter-world tunnel. I remember that I finally opened them when I felt a light shining on my face. I saw a light at the end of the swirling, green magic tunnel. The light quickly became a round hole and as I got closer I could make out a blue, slightly cloudy sky on the other side.

The fact that I had become a rifle was _not_ the first thing I noticed upon emerging from the TransTunnel. I had more pressing things on my mind actually. Because the second I came out… I started falling. Fast.

I know they always tell you that when you're high up you're not supposed to look down. Well… I looked down and the horrifying image will forever be etched into my brain.

An ocean. An ocean of _water_ as opposed to the ones back home. A wide, seemingly unending sea of water that stretched out as far as I could see. And down below me was a tiny little speck of land that was no bigger than a golf ball.

What? We have golf in the Spiral. I'll have you know that we Foxes invented the sport in Albion.

Anyway, back on track. I'd wager I was about fifteen _THOUSAND_ feet up in the air plummeting towards a tiny golf ball-sized island.

My stomach jumped up into my throat and that's when I realized I couldn't move. That split-second completely ruined any ill-conceived intentions that I may have been harboring about becoming a professional skydiver.

I still didn't quite realize that I was a rifle. That came later. And maybe I should've realized something was up when I couldn't feel the wind rushing through my fur. But you'll hopefully understand that I was distracted by the more pressing issue… I WAS FALLING TO MY DEATH!

That was the exact moment that sparked my newfound fear of falling from great heights. And I also regret to inform you that _that_ was the point where I completely lost my composure.

I used to never curse. Back on Skull Island, Avery insisted that since there were so many kids running around that we needed to present a united clean cut image and be proper role models for the young pirates-in-training. That meant there was no cussing, no innuendos, and no PDAs allowed on Skull Island. All 'adult' activities had to be carried out behind closed doors away from the prying eyes of the impressionable children.

Well, falling thousands of feet towards a slowly growing island with my heart going so fast that the individual beats were barely distinguishable quickly broke me of that habit. And as I fell towards almost certain death I began cursing Bishop, Deacon, Kane and even their non-existent mechanical mothers six ways through Sunday.

* * *

 _"...AN' THEN I'LL TAKE THE GARDEN HOSE… STRETCH BACK AROUND THE OTHER SIDE AN' JAM IT STRAIGHT UP YER ARSE!"_

The golf ball-sized island had grown in size. I had fallen over ten thousand feet at this point and could actually make out people on the island below me.

 _"OH GOD! HERE IT COMES! BONNIE GO SPLAT! I DON'T WANNA GO SPLAT! DEAR GOD I DON'T WANNA DIIIIEEEEE!"_

 **WHOMP!**

I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I was that I had not splattered on the ground. Instead, I had knocked someone over the head.

I spotted a dark-haired human man in an orange Cool Ranch-style hat lying on the ground next to me.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I first met Sabo and Luffy's older brother Ace.

"Holy shit! Ace! Are you alright?" someone shouted. "That thing came out of nowhere and nailed you right on the head!"

"Uuugghhh…" the man who I was reasonably sure that I had just concussed groaned.

"Geez, Captain," someone else remarked. "You know with those new Devil Fruit Powers of yours you can let stuff like that pass right through you."

I didn't know what the guy meant by 'Devil Fruit Powers' but I didn't ponder it for long because I quickly realized that I was surrounded by a ring of nearly a dozen human men. I had never seen so many humans together in my entire twenty-two year life in the Spiral. That, of course, is not to be confused with the near countless parade of human kids I've seen running around Skull Island. So let's clarify that by saying I'd never seen so many _full grown_ humans together in one place in my entire life in the Spiral.

"I didn't even see it coming…" 'Ace' admitted as he sat up groggily. "What just hit me?"

"That thing…" one of the men pointed out.

 _"I am not a thing! What? Have ye never seen a Fox before in this backwater world o' yers?"_

No one responded. It was like that they hadn't even heard me.

That's when I got the sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"WHOA! A RIFLE!" Ace exclaimed. I idly noted that the Cool Ranch cowboy didn't have the customary drawl. None of the men I'd heard speak seemed to have any kind of accent which was a strange change from the Spiral where nearly everyone seems to have an accent of some kind.

That sinking feeling was quickly confirmed when Ace suddenly picked me up and started spinning me around as he inspected me. The fact that his warm hands seemed to wrap completely around my body was also a major wake up call.

Not being able to move was one thing. But not being able to move, getting called a 'thing', going unheard by a crowd of people and then being called a 'rifle' and getting spun around and examined like a strange toy was another entirely.

 _"Ye've gotta be bloody kidding me… I'm a Goddamn **RIFLE!** BISHOP! **YE** **SON O' A BITCH!** Yer bloody portal turned me into a soddin' **OBJECT!** "_

I didn't know this at this at the time but by now I've learned that all they heard was: Click! Click! Click!

"Careful Ace!" one of the unnamed men called out, "That thing's clicking weirdly!"

 _"Clicking? Is that all I'm doing? Not only can no one understand me… not only am I trapped in a strange world full of humans… **BUT I'M A BLOODY RIFLE!** "_

(Translation: CLICK-CLICK-CLICK!)

"Easy Ace! Something sounds screwy about that rifle!" another man warned him. "You might want to put it down…"

"No way… this is what I've been looking for…" Ace insisted as he stood up.

Okay… so at this point I absolutely no interest in huhad mans at all. But when Ace stood up I finally got a good look at him and realized that he was shirtless. It was my first time seeing a human man shirtless.

 _ **"WHOA!** We don't have humans like you in the Spiral!"_

(CLICK!)

You'd be hard pressed to find a guy with actual six-pack abs on the Spiral. But the first human I encountered in this new world had a bloody _eight-pack_. The guy was only wearing shorts! He was practically naked! And let's not forget that he didn't have any fur which made him appear _even more naked_ than he already was.

 _"Watch the hands, **NAKED PERVERT!** "_

(Click-Click!)

"I don't believe it…" Ace commented. I could feel a strange heat emanating from his hands as he started to spin me around and gave me an extremely embarrassing inspection. "It's an Advanced Wheel-lock rifle with an added scope and custom revolving action! This is what I've been looking for! I thought Sabo had sent me on a wild goose chase! I was damn near convinced that these even didn't exist! But then one falls out of the sky and lands on my head!"

Of course, I had more pressing issues to deal with than making heads or tails of what he was saying. _**"HEY!** Watch that hands pervert! **DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!** YIP! **THAT'S PRIVATE!** "_

(CLICK! Click-Click! CLICK!)

 **"GET OFF!"**

And that was the first time I fired.

I really wasn't trying to cause a problem. But first of all, he was a half-naked human. And second, even though I was a rifle I couldn't help but feel like he was touching me in some extremely personal places. I had only intended to shock him and surprise him. A million volts of electric discharge from a magnum caliber spark thrower rifle would normally do just that.

Unfortunately, I didn't handle my first introduction to Devil Fruit Powers as well as I should have and things quickly spiraled out of control from there.

 **THUD!**

Ace was thrown on his back from my rifle recoil as I had expected.

But what I _didn't_ expect was for Ace to sit up with a hole going through his forehead.

 **BA-ZAT!**

"GYYAAAAHH!" one of the pirates shrieked in pain as my magnum spark thrower round shocked him. He dropped to the ground and started twitching spastically. Remember, my rifle had been specially designed to incapacitate the massive metal monstrosity known as Rooke. I'd wager that the electric discharge from my extra strength magnum ammunition was extremely painful to an ordinary human man.

My shot had been dead-on accurate as usual. But it had gone _straight through_ Ace's head and had shocked the unfortunate man standing behind him.

I then watched in horror as the edges of the hole going through Ace's forehead burst into flames and started expanding until the hole had completely disappeared. The flames went out and left behind unblemished naked human skin.

 _ **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?** "_

(CLICK-CLICK-CLICK!)

"I told you that rifle was screwy!" a man exclaimed. "Throw that thing away and get another one!"

"I can't…" Ace refused. "I was beginning to think that these rifles didn't even exist. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to find a second one?"

When you live in a world with magic you get used to seeing strange things. But even all that never prepared me to see a man that was seemingly made out of fire.

 _ **"DEMON! MONSTER!"**_

(CLICK! CLICK!)

 **"GET AWAY!"**

(KER-CHOW!)

My second shot went straight through Ace's chest. Right where I expected his heart to be.

But things went exactly as they had before. Ace was thrown on his back, my round left a hole going through him, the unfortunately pirate standing behind him was electrocuted and the flaming hole going through Ace's chest mended itself.

"DAMN IT, ACE!" someone yelled. "Get that thing under control before it kills somebody!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ace wondered.

 **"PUT ME DOWN!"**

(KER-CHOW!)

I didn't even let him get up before I fired off my third shot. Ace went flying backwards and bowled over two of his crew.

 **WHAM!**

"ENOUGH!" Ace snapped.

 **FWOOSH!**

HIS BLOODY HANDS BURST INTO FLAME!

 _"YOOOW! **HOT! HOT! HOT!** "_

(CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!)

"I won't let you hurt my crew!" the demon who I wouldn't have been able to imagine in my wildest nightmare growled as the brim of his cowboy hat ignited in a ring of fire.

"Captain…" one of the pirates underneath us groaned. "Fancy guns like that usually have a safety switch that'll stop it from firing."

 _"A safety switch? **OH, HELL NO!** "_

(Click-CLICK!)

"Found it!"

 **Click!**

And then nothing.

Back in Marleybone we have these things called Muzzles. They're a mask made out of leather and wire that you put over an Animal's muzzle to keep them from opening their mouth, biting or even talking. We usually only reserve those for our worst and most violent criminals.

Having that switch flicked felt like I'd just have a Muzzle stuffed over my face. I couldn't shoot. I couldn't even make the angry clicking noises which had so far been my only means of communication. And I was still an unmoving object so that made it like I was tied in a straitjacket along with the Muzzle. I couldn't do _anything_. And please remember, that I was currently being held by a man that I was now positive was some kind of demon.

I was bloody terrified.

 _"DAMN YOU, BISHOP! WHAT KIND O' DEMON WORLD DID YE SEND ME TO!?"_

"Are you really doing to send that defective rifle to your brother?" one of the pirates asked.

 _"DEFECTIVE!? WHY YOU LITTLE_ —"

"If Sabo wants one of these nearly nonexistent rifles so badly so badly… then he can take the time to figure out what's wrong with it," Ace resolved.

 _"I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS SABO IS... BUT HE SOUNDS LIKE A PRICK! SCREW YOU AN' SCREW YER BROTHER, YE NAKED FIRE DEMON!"_

Don't tell Sabo I said that.

I was completely helpless as Ace carried me back to his ship. All I could do was observe and try to take this strange new world. So far, everyone that I had encountered was a grown human man. Or at least appeared to be one. Ace _appeared_ normal at first but then he revealed his evil demonic fire powers. So now everyone was suspect.

The grown men on Ace's crew were all around six feet tall. Which was quite the change from being surrounded by vertically challenged kids all day. Ace was the Captain of a crew that I'm assuming was called the Spade Pirates. No one actually said their crew name but when we got back to their ship I spotted a black flag flying on top of their mast. It showed a smiling skull and crossbones in front of a big red spade symbol. The skull had the same orange brim and blue smiling and frowning faces as Ace's Cool Ranch cowboy hat. But the top of the 'hat' was all flames.

Ace set me down on the deck next to him and started writing a letter. I was at least partially thankful that he was reading his letter out loud as he wrote it.

'Dear Sabo,

Sorry it took so long but I finally managed to find that rifle you asked for. Or should I say that the rifle found me? I was beginning to think that you'd sent me on a wild goose chase and that these rifle's didn't even exist. But then it literally fell out of the sky and landed on my head. The funny thing is, that's just the sort of place the Grand Line is. Most pirates in the East Blue call the Grand Line a Pirate's Graveyard. I wholeheartedly disagree. I'm convinced this place is magical because _anything_ can happen here. I can't wait for you and Luffy to set sail and see it for yourselves.

Say 'hi' to Luffy for me since I'm pretty sure he's right there attempting to read this letter over your shoulder. I'd tell you to keep Luffy out of trouble but I think we both know that would be impossible. So instead, I'll be sure to keep my eyes and ears peeled for any news about utter chaos coming from the East Blue. I'll see what I can do about meeting up with you guys once you make it to the Grand Line. I should probably warn you that this rifle is a real spitfire and that you should handle it with care. But who am I kidding? After waiting a year I know that you'll just open the box and start shooting before even bothering with my letter. So instead I'll just hope that you had the sense to bring it to a secluded place before it started shooting and throwing you around.

Good luck in your training. I'll see you guys in two years in the Grand Line.

Your brother,

Ace'

He didn't sound like a demon from listening to that letter. He seemed to be a caring older brother looking out for his younger brothers. I was almost considering forgiving him for the crazy demonic fire scare... but then he dashed that notion when he picked me up and stuffed me in a long wooden crate and sealed the lid.

Everything went black. I strained my ears but everything being said outside was muffled. I was alone in the darkness with my thoughts.

 _"This is a fine situations ye've got yerself in now, Annie-girl... Ye can't move... ye can't speak... an' now ye're trapped in a wooden box so now ye can't even bloody see! I never wanted t' know what it was like t' be buried alive... BUT NOW I DO!"_

I didn't take this new development very well.

 _"YE DAMN FIRE-SPEWING BASTARD! YE COULD'VE AT LEAST HAD THE COMMON DECENCY T' PUT AIR HOLES IN THE BOX!"_

Of course, that led to the discovery that I didn't need to breathe as a rifle. And as time wore on I learned that I no longer possessed a number of other common bodily functions. I no longer felt the need to eat or relieve myself. Those led to a horrifying realization that was like being plunged head-first into a bucket of ice water in Polaris.

 _"Breathin'... digestin'... movin'... those are all the most basic functions o' the most common living things... Oh God... Oh God... that means... I'M NO LONGER ALIVE! OH GOD! I'M DEAD! Damn you Bishop! Damn you t' the deepest pit o' robot hell! Yer screwy experiment killed me!"_

I had no sense of time while I was trapped in that pitch black box. I could occasionally feel it jostling and moving. I had no idea where I was in the first place beyond 'the Grand Line' but it felt like I was trapped in that box for days.

I had nothing to do but sleep, cry and loudly curse everyone that had played a hand in my current fate.

Wanna go through the five stages of grief with me? I'm pretty sure I covered all of them.

Denial...

 _"This can't be happening... this can't be happening t' me... OH GOD... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"_

Anger...

 _"BISHOP! I swear if I ever see you again, I'll tear yer mechanical body apart an' chuck all the different pieces into a different Transportal so that not even Kane can put ye back together! But I'll leave yer head intact... oh yea... because I'll want you t' see what it's like t' be helpless in a strange place!"_

 _"AND MYCROFT! What sort o' intelligence organization are ye runnin'? Yer enemies seemed t' know more about operations than you do, ye great bloody pillock! JUST WHAT I EXPECTED FROM A MARLEYBONE DOG! ALL BLUSTER AN' NO ACTION OR ACCOUNTABILITY!"_

Bargaining...

 _"Are ye there God? It's me Annie! I'm trapped in strange new world... in a rifle... AND NOW A BLOODY BOX! If ye get me outta here... I swear I'll be a good girl! I won't hurt another livin' soul again!"_

Depression...

 _"Jake... what did I do t' deserve this? I was a good person... I helped the kids... I was leadin' a peaceful quiet life when ye found me... but now I'm startin' t' think that you got the better end o' the deal by just gettin' executed..."_

Acceptance...

 _"So this is my life now... I'm an object... left forgotten in a box..."_

Looking back, I still don't know why the TransTunnel spat me out fifteen thousand feet in the air so I crashed down on Ace's head. I highly doubt it was anything special that Bishop did. That insipidly incompetent ignoramus couldn't find sand if he fell of a camel in the middle of Krokotopia… or Alabasta if you'd prefer.

So instead I'll give Ace full credit for bringing me and Sabo together and I'm extremely grateful for that. When we meet again in Alabasta I'll be sure to thank him. And... you know... I'll also apologize for shooting him and electrocuting two members of his crew.

 _"Thirty-seven bottles o' Yum on the wall... thirty-seven bottles o' Yum... ye take one down... pass it around... thir—WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON OUT THERE?"_ Suddenly my coffin started jerking and shaking like someone was running with it. _  
_

**"Sabo! You got a present from Ace! It was delivered to Makino's place."  
**

 **"Looks like he found it."**

 **"What'd Ace find?"**

 **KRECK!**

Now, for the record, at this point I harbored no feelings of attraction towards humans in general. Humans are an entirely different species. It's like you looking at a monkey. You can admire one and call one pretty but you'd never actually feel attracted to one. That's where the anti inter-species taboo comes from in my world. But in that moment which will forever by frozen in time where the top of my crate was pried open and light finally shined in... I swear I had never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.

Of course, if Sabo asks I'll switch out the 'beautiful' for roguishly handsome so as to avoid offending his masculine sensibilities.

But suddenly there he was, staring down at me with warm smile as the light shined down around him and gave him an almost ethereal glow. He was wearing a top hat, an old fashioned coat and waistcoat that reminded me of Marleybone and my lost home.

His hands weren't unnaturally warm like Ace's but there was a clear tenderness in his gentle grip as he picked me up and lifted me out of my prison. He held me like I was a precious treasure and wore a warm, welcoming smile that to this day _still_ melts my heart when I think about it. "Ah! She's gorgeous!"

 _"THANK YOU, BEAUTIFUL STRANGER! THANK YOU! 'Gorgeous' is certainly a major step up from being 'that thing'... At least he seems t' know I'm a woman... Of course... he just called a rifle gorgeous so there's a strong chance this guy is crazy. But who the hell am I t' complain at this point?"_

"What's that? Some kind of gun?"

 _"Some kind of gun? You monkey-faced little brat!"_ I had a rather unimpressive first impression of Luffy as he stood peering at me from next to Sabo in his t-shirt and straw hat. But I've come to learn that most people write off Luffy as nothing special when they first meet him. _"I guess ye're the proof o' why human should never mate with Monquistans!"_

"This isn't _just_ a gun, Luffy! It's an Advanced Wheel-Lock Rifle with an added scope and custom revolving action!"

 _"Well... at least he knows his weapons... Oh wait, Monkey-boy called Marleybone-boy 'Sabo'... that means this is the guy who sent the fire monster out lookin' for my rifle. He's the reason I was stuffed in a box for who-knows-how-long. O' course... he's also the one who finally let me out o' the box... He seems normal... maybe a little crazy... but the fire-guy seemed normal too so I'd better keep an eye on 'im..."_

I vaguely heard the word 'pipe' and saw him place a long metal pipe in my box.

 _"HAH! SUCKS T' BE YOU, PIPE! Oh God, is this what I've been reduced to? Takin' jabs at other inanimate objects? Wait a minute... Marleybone-boy is sayin' somethin' that sounds important..."  
_

"—killed by one of those damn World Nobles wielding a rifle. Now _I'm_ gonna use this beautiful creature to accomplish me dream."

 _"Beautiful creature? Hm... charmer! Now we're gettin' somewhere. Wait... hold on a second... what was that other bit? What's a World Noble? I don't know if I like the sound o' this dream..."_

And that's how I first met Sabo. I won't say it was love at first sight or anything. But it was certainly an improvement over being flung through a magic tunnel to God-knows-where and then being shipping across a strange new world in a coffin.

* * *

And that was the infamous first encounter between Ace and Bonnie Anne and how Bonnie first met Sabo.

Bonne has decided to take over in responding to the reviews for this story so I guess I'm left with just this section for my author's notes. Expect a personal response from Bonnie Anne when you write your next review. But do keep in mind that she has a rather limited perspective that consists of Pirate 101 Pre-Storyline and One Piece Pre Alabasta. She may not understand you if you reference something outside that. Also, anything you tell her here probably won't register in the other story. I'm fine playing around with the fourth wall here but I'm going to leave the original story unaffected. But if you ever have any questions about the Spiral _this_ is the place to ask them because Bonnie's sort of an expert.

I'll see you guys in two weeks for the Ace chapter in Brother on Board. The next chapter of this story will be Bonnie's version of the first half of the Luffy flashback from Brother on Board Chapter 34.

Silver signing off


End file.
